cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet republic
250px | capital=Stalingrad | alliance=CDS | strength=Strong | strength day=August 7 | rank=? | founded=2/16/06 | government="Republic/Communist/Democracy/Capitilist" | title=Presidentincluding communisum | leader=? | religion=Christianity | language=Russian,English,Chinese,Korean, German,Swedish,Polish,Japanese,and French | anthem=The Soviet Union Atheme, Hellmarch, Hellmarch 2 | parties=Soviets 1600, Capilists 1000, Republicans 1100, Capitalists 1000 | happiness=20.00 | happiness icon=lovetoo.gif | happiness description=Your population is in love with you. | land=Large | supporters=Estimated 50,333,666 | citizen=Exactly 30,333,666 | soldiers=Estimated 20,000,000| tanks=Estimated 500-750 | infra=Estimated 100,000,000 | tech=50 | enviro description=Keep this up and you'll soon be known as Mr.clean. | tax=28% | income=$20,000,000(Estimated) | e strength=strong | a taxes=$10,345,634(estimated) | literacy=99.04% | currency=Rouble | to coin=100 | coin currency=R | own1=Wheat | own2=Coal | connected=? | }} The Soviet Republic Union has been found after the fall of soviet union, and shortly after russian federation Retalition agiesnt its opressors, United States, South Koreans, Peoples Republic Of China, Germany, Poland, Sweden,Ukraine,Remains of the soviet union, Japanese, France, England, and United Nation(It self not the whole entire country) all support the soviet republic union, and decided to make an strong Military, Government and Economic Power on russia, there for The Soviet Republic Union was born. Sadly after this, The Soviet Republic Union has lost Many resources and many economic power after it has been born, then it takse step by step like the previous Russians, to grow and become powerful. Many thinks the Soviet Republic Union is same as the Soviet Union Counterparts, They are not as a fact, they are not like the soviet union, but they do celebrate the ones who lead the soviet union, especially Stalin, who is one of the greatest leaders, For People who do not understand, Stalin Cared about his people, people thinks this is a lie but the fact is: he cares about his people, but one proof the people who believe that this is a lie is that he killed his own people with the KGB, although there are proof that he is doing it for a reason a good one too. The Soviet Republic Union is located at the volga river, which is now is the capitol: stalingrad, Soviet Republic Union has many governments, many perfer republic, many perfer democrats,many even chose Communism, its the peoples decision to choose the government they believe in free speech as well, although this is the information that the government can be explained: It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Soviet Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Soviet Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Soviet Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Soviet Republic will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. The Soviet Republic Union is a very strong country, it even has strong allies to help The Soviet Republic to assist, right now The Soviet Republic Union's allies are: Coalition Of Dark States, And The Soviet union. Although the governemnt dispies communist,becuase it brings their ecnomoy down and brings their military power up(unhappy citizens), they still support their allies as communists. Meanwhile for the Coalition Of Dark States, they are w orthy and fine allies, the people of the soviet republic union support them very well, They celebrate their armies that passes by or stops by their cities and towns, Their Leaders gives our soldiers morale boost. Allies are important thing, Forigen affairs is another thing When The Soviet Republic Union Gets attacked by idiotic governments and nations, the will strike back with an iron fist so hard that their naiton will be wiped out of the map, if attacked unfoolishly and honourably, Like for example the Czar Russians, they will treat them as a comrade if they lose, or win, we dont care if we have a civil war, we all treat our selves and other russians as comrades, sure they might die with us they might die from traitor. -=Military=- Their Military Power is Strong,they are extremely strict. Many think of them as, Hellspawns, becuase of several reasons, when ever soldiers and citizens hears their marching sounds, they call it... Hellmarch. Their Logo(their "saying") is: "We Want War, Wake up!!!" it is a terrible mistake for those who wars with The Republic Of Soviet Union, becuase of their logo and their armies, they are hellspawns as well, they are trained heavily, do not give up, without a fight. They fight honorably like the japanese, they will do any thing to survive like a commando, It is very costly to make these soldiers to be a 'Hellspawn' their armies are seperated into 3 famous army, which is controlled by a general per each. They are called: The Sword Of Combine, The Shield Of Sirus, and The Fire Of The Mother Russia. The Sword Of Combine, are agressive army, they will strke any one down their armies are made up of soldiers armed with high-caliber Machine guns and Rifles, They have IFV's(Infantry Fighting Vehicle) to support them, And HIND's as well. The Shield Of Sirus, Are a defensive army, They will defend the motherland with their lives, they will strike any one who comes in their way, their army is made up of Sodliers Armed with High Calbier Machine guns and Rifles, Rocket Launchers, they also have T-90's and T-80's in their arsenals, Hinds and MiG's to defend their conutry with. The Fire Of Mother Russia, A support, Everything else, Commanding Army, These troops will support the two armies, the Commanding army, which commands both armies, are imporant to them, becuase they are so called 'officers' and spetsnaz units -=Armanent=- The Soviet Republic Union use varties of weapons here is a list of weapons they use: The Ak-74 is being used in the Soviet Republuc Union as standard issue assault rifle, it is one of the best assault rifle made in history, compared to teh ak-47 the ak-74 is now more accurate, and improved range unlike the ak-74 the Semiauto rifle is useful for the police force of the SRU and it is more accurate then the ak-74 it self, but it uses less firepower bullet The Soviet Republic Union uses M16A2's as their standard issues as well, they use it for accuracy purposes, but this has some disadventages, its range is no match with ak-74's, its accuracy is awesome but with the cost of its firepower, the SRU police force use this for emergency use, especially the KGB. The RPK Light Machnie gun is one of hte most useful machine guns the SRU has even used, it looks similar to the ak series, people will often get confused between these two guns, thats good for us, becuase the enemy might think we have ak's instead of RPK's the PK machine gun is the useful machine gun to the SRU army, it is very good machine gun to take out a large crowd of army, people fears this gun when they hear the bullets coming straight at their buddies, it is used by the regualr soldiers. The SVD dragunov is very useful during battle, an experienced spetznaz and a sniper of the platoon/divsion can use this The SVD has been made by the found fathers of the mosien nagant. it appaers to be one of the greatest sniper the SRU army has ever used for support the PPSH-41 has been used for long ages, during world war 2, and now the SRU brings back the PPSH series, the police force of the SRU use this weapon, normally SRU soldiers wouldnt carry this, becuase of the accuracy, Officers always has a PPSH SMG some where, they use it for propaganda and raising morale. i didnt say that they would use PPSH-41 the entire time, they use the newer one, usually now, Officers and KGB and Poliece force use this weapon for purposes that the higher ranking officers doesnt know, these SMG's are support weapons same as the PPSH41. the SRU army did not abanndon their pistols, they use the standard issue Makarov pistol, its not a good pistol but its better then nothing right? RIGHT?? The SRU army did not abanndon their RPG's either, the RPG-7 is back folks, but iti s their offical light anti tank weapon,soldiers who has these bad boys should not be messed with, or else your screwed, the SRU KGB police forces use this when rebellion occures, Such as they stoled BMP vehicles, they use this weapon, the SRU army use this mainly agiesnt IFV's and enemy scout vehicles, also they try to shoot this little bad boy behind a tank(which is the weakest point of a tank) this is a heavy weapon, it is not a light anti-tank rocket launcher, this weapon is a heavy anti-tank weapon, it is one of hte most bestest anti-tank rockets ever used, the SRU army use this when ever there is a slow helicopter, or a heavily armored tank the SRU army use this sidearm, it is more then a standard issue pistol, it is the best the SRU army can ever have, the officers and KGB and soldiers compare the makarov and the USP, the USP is better then the makarov, Many soldiers and officers use this, including KGB and Police force the H&K Mp7 has been passed on to the SRU army, the germans and the SRU scientsits made the new version of the MP7 which is more useful, more accurate, less recoil, they sitll use other MP7's, the SRU use this as an standard issue SMG, the one with grenade launcher, advnaced. only KGB, Spetz naz, and officers are able to use these guns, becuase it is too advanced to be here around. -=Military and police Personnel=- These Men will fight for their lives, they will do any thing to survive, they are in one of 3 armies that is listed. ~Russian Conscripts the Russian Conscripts are conscripted from the towns and cities the SRU concripted, these conscripted soldiers are millitia, but some how SRU officers trains them to be real soldiers, more then 3/4 of them fight like a regular soldier, like the hellspawns, Their Morale's are high when ever a officer is around, some are afraid of the officers them selves, from their own punishment ~Russian Soldiers These soldiers are more trained,skilled,tougher then the conscript counterparts, they can carry varity of weapons, many have sidearms, many ak-74's,some who applies to be an anti-tank soldier has the rpg7 or the rpg29, some who applies to be snipers, gets the SVD dragunov, most gets m16a2's as well. they all have standard issue weapons, they are the people who are the hellspawns, these soldiers are responsible for the damage they cause to the SRU enemies They also listen to their officers directly, they do what it takes to complete missions ~Russian Officers The Russian Officers has been in the war ever since, they are the proud members of the motherland, they do not betray, they take orders from their own superiors strictly, they are too loyal to the SRU army that they will defend their life for it, even stalling time for the main army to arrive. these officers raises morale to the soldiers, and gives them orders, also they are very generous to the russian comrades, including the Russian Czar's POW's(soldiers, officers, crews, pilots, and such) becuase of several reasons. They are comrades, no matter what nothing seperates the rothers,sisters,fathers,mothers,sons,and daughter, which will be another thing the SRU will explain it self. The SRU officers are armed with standard issue pistols and at some point they DEMAND a gun from their soldiers. ~SRU Police Force the SRU citizens cannot be protected without their police force, to monitor and arrest law breakers, they are the protecters of the SRU nation as well, although they are not well-trained as the soldiers, they are more then enough to be part of the SRU national guard or SRU Police force,these police force, are out to seek trouble, terrorists, and any thing thats anti-civil, Not only thje Police officers gets good pay, they also get better life as well, they all go around russia, they go patrol every where thats part of the mother russian soil. they protect, many call them 'Civil Protection army' ~The KGB The KGB are the so called "secret police" they act like the SRU personnal guards,they look for any thing thats anti-civil or any thing they are plotting agiesnt the SRU government or the military, they will kill any one who will rebel agiesnt the governemnt, Very Little is known about them, many are very curois who they are, so they join either the military or the police force. Here one of the KGB is generous enough to tell us his story, Comrade Alexie, Malakov My Life has been very very good, i lived with my father and mother, then as i grow older, i was very astonished by the propaganda, the SRU had, the K.G.B. i joined the Spetz naz to at least try to make it to the KGB, i had one friend who joined me to be part of the KGB, Keluseh Talaboni, both of us joined the spetz naz, and then when we finished application, we both trained to be part of them, here, a picture where I spared with another operative: That man is named Tokerev Usavala later became a friend, a comrade. then both my friend and i, Kelusheh Talaboni, became the KGB after our few years of training. i always wondered how it is like to be the KGB, Then i just found out what they really do, though i cannot explain becuase i cannot speak the secret out of my mouth, or else i would have some type of punishment. the KGB would of done something bad to Alexei if he spoke out the secret what the KGB would really do, the KGB as i said before are there to protect the government,people, and economics. ~SpezNaz Most of you should know abotu the speznaz, they are the special forces of the soviet union, Russian Federation, bt overall they are just Russian special forces, like the officers and others, they treat other russians as comrades as well, they are armed with light weight weapons, but heavy caliber, they are also snipers, Spez naz ARE elites and special forces of the SRU. they will do what ever it takes to complete their mission, not one man behind, as you already noticed, there has been alot of pictures of speznaz before this, also they also collaberate with police and KGB like this barricade for example, they will do what the government tells them to do, any command which tells them what to do they follow it. A war is not fought with man, but with words, Words like: Scud Launchers, Carpet Bombing, Nuclear missile, Tomahawk Missile -=Vehicles=- These are the vehicles that the SRU army is using now, and probably in the future. The SRU army are very very impressed by the americans tanks that conuters the soviet union's, in many ways the abram tank is more powerful then soviet union counter parts, they decide to use this war machine which takes alot of training, first of all this tank needs to be mass prodcued in order to be used, No tank is matched with this one, besides the modified version of T-90 Which will be explanied later, although it has some flaws, for some reason the Abram tank gives radiation poisioning to crews inside of it, it is unknown however. the Tank is armed with SABOT, HEAT, STAFF, And MPACT rounds. the SRU still did not abanndon their old rivals, their tanks has been useful ever since, but becuase this has been mass produced, it is very useful in combat, though the SRU army are specially trained with this Tank. compared to the M1A1 The T-80 is almost equal to the M1 but the T-80 is missing alot of things that it cannot be compared to the Abrams, The Tank is armed with SABOT, and HEAT rounds, this tank is mostly useful for urban warfares, and desert combat. The SRU did not forget those who has built the T series, they got the new version of the tank, the T-90 now being used as their main battle tank, Sadly the russian czar's stoled the T-90 from the russian federation before the SRU could. It is almost equal to the abrams, again it is still not good enough to be with the abram tank, many T-90 modfied versinos had been tested to match with abram, it never worked. here these two tanks are located near two enemy lands, which has been sieging them. the SRU army blasted the enemy tanks away. These tanks are armed with SABOT, HEAT, and sometimes STAFF rounds. Many Russians think that most of these tanks are junk, they are not, a tank is a tank. Plus the T-90 is one of the advanced tank in the world ever used, do not under estimate this tank, it is very useful. At the Fall of the russian federation, the entire SRU faction took the t-90 tanks away, so that no body could use them. right now they are researching the T series to be matched with the abram so they will have two advanced tanks in the world that will destroy foes, the Russian czars wanted this tank when they known it after they sent spetz naz and KGB to The Soviet Republic Union. No body has seen this taken before, but a couple did, but never survived to talk about it. the SRU army cannot be an SRU army without countermeasures of humvee's or scout vehicles, this jeep is used during the cold war, this was also used during the retalition of Russian Federation, it has had a great reputation, it is much better then the humvee, it is armed with a 50.caliber machine gun, usually an officer or a major, colonel would use this vehicle as a command vehicle the BDRM is back in buisness, the IFV which will be shown, it is one of the last few IFV's with wheels, the BDRM series has been able to 'drive' on water, plus it fights infantry or light vehicles, the BDRM is also a scout vehicle, which is unbelieveable becuase it is a too big of a target to be one, the BDRM is a classic to the SRU army. the SRU has not abanndon their BMP's which has been quite useful, the BMP-1 still being used, the BMP 1 is armed with HEAT rounds, and alot of machine guns, but the BMP is actually an APC as well again, they still have the BMP's this BMP is more better equipped, more experienced crew memebers has to use this type of tank, of course that this BMP is stronger, much better then the BMP1. this BMP is more better equipped, it requires more heavily rtrained and experienced crew members, this one ha a bigger cannon by the looks of it, this IFV is more useful on URBAN and BEACH and even open fields Category:Nations Category:Military